


Giving Darkness A Home

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, M/M, Original Character(s), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Voldemort is given a very rare present, one that will change his life and how he sees the world forever.





	Giving Darkness A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExpectThePatronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectThePatronum/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Abury (wolf of lilacs) for the beta!
> 
> And to by giftee, I hope you enjoy!<3

Voldemort sat on his throne, leaning forward slightly as he listened intently to his Indian representative, Dilip, who was finishing up a report. India was proving harder to turn Dark than he had planned, and he was going to have to send more people to the country and then deeper into South Asia. 

“Thank you, Dilip,” he inclined his head. He snapped his fingers and Lucius stepped forward, presenting Dilip with a token of his appreciation. A small vial of venom from Nagini.

“I am honoured, my Lord,” Dilip bowed “From my home in India, I give to you, a Naga egg.”

Voldemort stood abruptly.  A naga had not been seen in Britain for over a thousand years. He walked down the dais to receive the precious egg himself.

The egg was a burnt rust colour, that pulsed under his touch.

“The Naga is a unique creature; if it looked after by its owner it will be fiercely loyal. My lord, may I suggest you keep it warm? Naga’s dislike the cold.”

Voldemort turned the priceless egg over in his hands, marveling at it. “I promise to take care of such an incredible gift.”

 

~*~

 

Voldemort found himself conjuring a sling later that night and placing the egg inside it. The feel of the pulsing egg against the warmth of his body was comforting and Nagini approved of his efforts of keeping the egg warm. 

When he went to bed, he cuddled the egg close to him instinctively.

The Death Eaters learned very quickly not to question why their lord was carrying an egg around in a sling, lest they ended up being struck down by the Killing Curse, as had appeared to two fools that dared questioned their leader.

It simply became common knowledge that Voldemort carried the Naga egg with him, wherever he went, needing to present the second it hatched.

And hatch it did. As spring turned into summer, the rust coloured egg began to crack.

Voldemort had placed the egg on a bundle of blankets on his desk, guarded by Nagini with the first crack appeared. He dropped the paper he had been reading to watch its progress.

The tip of an emerald green tail emerged first. Larger pieces of the egg started to flake off as the naga came into the world. A dark elbow, a tiny balled up fist, then another. Jet black hair was pressed wetly against the scalp.

The newly born Naga raised its head and looked at the Dark Lord. It blinked, it’s emerald green eyes adjusting to the light of the room.

Voldemort was in awe of the majestic beauty of the creature. Its underbelly was a golden tan colour as was its skin. The naga’s scales a dark oil black. Two tiny golden horns could be seen under the wild dark hair on its head. From head to tail, Voldemort guessed it was around twelve inches in length.

It hissed, turning to look at the giant snake, beside it.

“Hello hatchling.” Nagini pressed her head against his in friendship.

The naga wagged its tail, its mouth open and closing. Nagini chuckled. “He can’t talk yet.”

The naga turned it’s head to look at Voldemort, its tiny body swaying back and forth.

“I am your Master,” he informed the Naga, “You may call me Marvolo.”

The naga looked at him hard, with unblinking eyes and then nodded its head.

Carefully, Voldemort laid a hand on the table and beckoned the young snake creature to him. Its tongue flickered out, tasting the air around it, before moving towards its owner. The Naga slithered up Voldemort’s arm, his neck. The young naga stretched out and rested his head on the Dark Lord’s shoulder and closed its eyes.

Two tiny arms rose up to cover its mouth, while a second pair stretched as it yawned. Voldemort blinked. Four arms. How interesting.

Nagini slithered over to curl up at Voldemort’s feet, her eyes flicking upwards to the young snake.

“What are you going to name him?” She asked resting her head on her coils.

“I don’t know yet,” Voldemort admitted, “I want to see his personality first.”

With both Nagini and the naga now asleep on him, Voldemort pulled a report towards to him with his free arm and continued to read.

 

~*~

 

Much like a human newborn, the naga didn’t stay asleep for long. After only an hour, the naga woke. It’s forked tongue poked out, tasting the air. Slithering down Voldemort’s arm, it raised up to its full height. 

The naga hissed, the words jumbled. Voldemort watched it move, all four arms waving about angrily.

“He’s hungry,” Nagini uncoiled herself and yawned. “Talk to him, he’ll learn faster that way.” Nagini slithered off, leaving Voldemort alone with the new naga.

Voldemort stood, he had, of course, collected food for the newborn. Nagas, especially newborn nagas had very specific food requirements. The naga would need hundreds of gallons of blood from Thestrals, hundreds of Pixie eggs and the spines of Kappas.

Voldemort fetched down a china bowl from its resting place on his bookshelf. It was strange, but speaking out loud to the silent watchful naga was hard for him. He could speak to Nagini all day, but this beautiful and rare naga? His words left him.

The Thestral blood sat in a crystal vile next to the bowl and still Voldemort could not think of a single thing to say to the naga. He turned, items in hand and strode back to his desk.

The naga was leaning over on his reports, one hand touching the paper, moving along the words as the naga as thought it could read.

"We won an important battle,” Voldemort found himself telling the Naga. “Though we lost a few people.”

The naga looked at him, its head cocked to one side. Voldemort placed the bowl down, filling it with blood.

Quick as a flash, the young naga moved towards the bowl, bowing its head as drank, its tail flicking back and forth in what Voldemort hoped was contentment.

Nagini returned, carrying a mouse in her mouth. The naga looked up, and slithered down to meet Nagini.

They hissed at each other for a moment, Nagini seemingly able to understand the confused newborn hissing. Nagini dropped the mouse and laughed.

The naga circled the frightened mouse before opening its mouth and swallowing it whole.

“The naga isn’t happy that you have enemies,” Nagini informed Voldemort, slithering to her masters side. “He wishes to find them and rip out their throats.”

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, thinking. He glanced over at the naga who was now slithering around the office, looking for more food.

“I think I’m going to call him Harry,” Voldemort mused. “He carries himself like a ruler, don’t you think?”

Nagini watched as Harry picked up a spider, pulled one of the legs off and ate it. Repeating the process until the spider was legless and then throwing the body away. He did remind her of their master.

“Yes,” she agreed, “I think it’s a fitting name.”


End file.
